The Titan's Control
by SwordxPen
Summary: What if Eren was slightly more titan in his human form? There is a trait that heightens all abilities of humans but deform them, making them look like monsters or demons rather than human. Eren has this trait, a very a rare occurrence, along with his titan shifter abilities. Now, with double the power, he struggles to keep the titan in him constrained. Eventual eremika.
1. Monster

At seven years old, Eren Jaeger was told he was a monster.

Even though he already knew he was different than most people, the term still struck him as an odd insult. To that, not really knowing how to reply, he had told the local bully that he was one as well. The older boy only scoffed and rolled his eyes, still clutching Armin's shirt with his meaty fist.

"No _idiot_, you're the monster. One of them. A demon. Why'd ya' think everyone avoids you?"

Eren faltered then, momentarily forgetting his mission to rescue his friend and narrowing his eyes.

For as long as he could remember, disgusted stares followed him when he would travel through his town. It had taken him awhile to realize that disgust was not the natural facial feature of the population, and even longer to realize that he was the one that they detested.

"A demon? What do you mean?"

The boy and his friends let out obnoxious laughter. "You mean you didn't know? That's rich!"

He released Armin, who tumbled to the ground in a jumbled heap before quickly scrambling to his feet. "Don't listen to him Eren, they're just messing with you!"

The boy scoffed again and buffed his nails on his tattered shirt as he walked closer to Eren, a sardonic grin growing on his face. "I mean, I guess I can understand why'd you be confused. There aren't many of your type left, the military is pretty good about exterminating them."

A brief look of surprise flickered on his face before Eren cooled his emotions back into a mask of indifference.

"And it ain't obvious with you either, I guess you could pass for normal if it weren't for your ears."

The boy tugged harshly on Eren's ear once for illustration, before ducking to miss the flying fist aiming for his head. He stepped back, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You'll have to try harder than that, monster."

"I'm not a monster!" Eren pulled his arm back to prepare for the next blow, but another hand came from behind, locking onto his wrist. He glared over his shoulder at the tall form of Hannes, the odor of alcohol wafting over his face. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"The only monsters here, boys, are on the other side of the wall." Hannes released Eren's wrist as he shifted the young boy behind him in a protective stance. "It's getting late, why don't you boys run home."

The bully didn't need to be told twice. Leaving with one final glare at Eren, he mouthed the word monster once more before disappearing around the corner after his friends.

Eren stood mutely behind Hannes, still too confused to get mad at the situation. He jumped when another hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Eren?" Armin's words were spoken cautiously, as if they were treading on dangerous territory. "You okay?"

It took him a second to find his voice "What were they talking about?"

"It's nothing." Hannes shook his head. "Don't listen to a word they say."

Eren brought his fingers up to his ears, brushing the sharp ends that peaked out from his hair. He had always wondered about his ears, since nobody else seemed to have that grotesque point to their ears that he had, but his questions were always ignored whether it be his parents or his friend.

"No." Eren backed away from both of them, anger simmering in the pit of his stomach. "Tell me what is going on."

A low sigh slipped through Hannes lips. "Kid, it's getting late and this is a conversation that you need to have with your parents, not me."

* * *

That night, Eren cried as his parents fought. Had he known the subject would produce such angry emotions from his mom and dad, he would have kept his mouth shut. He picked up quickly that they were debating whether to tell him something or not. His dad wanted to tell him, his mother argued that he was too young.

Two hours later did the voices quiet down, and his parents came into his room together, hand and hand, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

They told him then what he was, that he was indeed human, but he had inherited a trait that had lied dormant for many generations, a disease some would call it, that made him slightly more than _just_ human.

This trait, was not necessarily a bad thing he found, gave him sharper reflexives. His sight, hearing, and smell would be heightened far beyond human capabilities. His wounds would heal almost instantaneously and he could survive on much less sleep than the average person.

But the opposing characteristics of the trait were just as equivalent. Deformities were promised with the trait such as uneven body proportions. Ribs to wide with limbs too long, arms that could brush the floor while standing, or a permanent gruesome smile etched onto your face.

These appearances frightened people, earning people with the trait names as monsters and demons. They were feared and dissected. Outcasted among everyone else. The trait seemed to stem out of the same place the titans had- nowhere.

Eren supposed that he had gotten the luckier side of the spectrum, elf ears and mismatched eyes didn't seem nearly as bad as the ones described.

"But," He interrupted. "Then why aren't there more people like me?"

His parents grew silent for a moment before his dad spoke. "Honestly, no one knows. The cases seemed to dwindle down as generations grew, maybe it was an accidental advance in medicine, but in is extremely rare for someone to have this trait."

"Have you met others, someone else like me?"

His father held his gaze for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

His mother leaned forward, softly placing her hand on his cheek. "Sweetie, there are bad people, people who will hate you for what you are and people who will fear you for the strength you possess. But you listen to me, you are not a monster, do you hear me?"

The intensity of her tone startled him, but he nodded once in affirmation. She pressed her lips to his forehead.

* * *

At eight years old, Eren was taller than most children his age. He wore his hair longer now, as if they could cover his ears, but they stuck out like sore thumbs on either side of his head. His eyes became more distinctive as well. The dark green and golden yellow becoming even more defined as two separate colors. His mother said they were beautiful. He thought they were the eyes of a demon.

Armin was one of the few people that saw past his appearance.

He talked about lands beyond the walls and impossible sights. Vast amounts of water that covered the land and were enriched with salt. Liquid fire and frozen mountains. Animals with trees for necks. They vowed then that they would go beyond the wall, that they would someday make it to the waters of salt and would walk freely. That they would no longer be caged animals.

They watched the Scouting Legion with wide eyes and excited smiles. That would be their ticket to the outside world. They would be heroes and loved by the town. That was their future.

* * *

At nine years old, Eren received sharper senses, a death count, and another family member. Mikasa refused to take off the scarf Eren had given her, only to wash it which only she could do. Eren thought it was a bit odd but ignored it as she was another person who seemed to be unbothered by his visage.

Her soft nature was deceiving of her true strength. A strength that paralleled Eren's at times although she showed no signs of possessing the trait he did, even if she did look a bit peculiar. Of course she did not have elf ears but her black sleek hair contrasted oddly with her alabaster skin. A pretty effect overall but still gave her an uncommon look. Intimidating with her dark grey eyes.

* * *

At ten years old, everything changed. The year was 845, and that was the year Wall Maria was invaded. That was the year the Colossal and Armored Titan appeared. That was the year he watched his mother get eaten alive.

Hannes guided him and Mikasa to the docks, ignoring the looks of contempt that were shot at Eren and ordered for them to be let on. Eren's face was red with his mother's blood, Mikasa's back stained the same.

Everything was surreal, his mother scream still echoing in his ears, her cry as she told him she loved him, the snap of her back as she was snapped like a twig.

The gruesome of smile of the titan was engraved in his mind, the cheeks that were still pulled taught as blood painted its teeth.

Fire swelled in his stomach, anger coursing through his veins and consuming him. He would kill every one of them. They would pay for what they had done and he would be the one to make them suffer. He would kill them all, every last one.


	2. Parasites

"Eren! You have to stay awake!" Harsh words echoed in his ears, lost in the relentless throbbing ache in his head. His vision was blurry, his eyes flashing in and out of focus. He could barely make out the mangled form of branches over head.

"Stop!" Eren struggled against the arm holding him in place, a syringe passing dangerously close to his eyes. "Stop! You're scaring me!"

"What are you trying to do!?" The sharp needle came into focus again.

Confusion turned into paralyzing fear as his father came into view, as if someone plunged him into ice cold water. Sweat mingled with tears down the man's face, his eyes looking crazed in the dim light. "Eren, stop struggling! Give me your arm."

"No!" Eren cried, curling into himself as his father's nails dug into his wrist. "You're insane."

A fire erupted before his eyes, curling and cracking. Eren's father jerked his arm again.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" A pinprick of pain pierced his arm, quickly followed by a thick substance slinking through his veins. It was heavy and Eren suddenly didn't feel like struggling. He just wanted to sleep. Darkness swam around the edges of his eyes.

The fire turned into a key, dangling in front of him. His sight tunneled around the object. Eren kicked his legs out desperately, his nails digging into the dirt.

"You must remember the key, Eren! You must remember the key!"

Eren yelled out in desperation, for someone to hear him. For his mother.

"It's the key to the truth!"

The fire flashed in again, the tree branches flying around them. His eyes rolled around helplessly as the needle was pulled from his arm. "One day you'll understand."

* * *

The thundering chimes of the bell tower jerked him from his slumber, a terrified cry still on the edge of his lips. Confusion colored the cool air around him, his back sticking to his soaked shirt.

"Hey." Mikasa's voice, soft and soothing, a stark opposite of the tormented one just moments before. "You're fine, you were just dreaming."

Eren stiffened for a moment then let out a shaky breath as he sat up. The dream itself though, he could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, igniting him alive with anxiety. He could still feel the nails digging into his skin and the dirt beneath his fingertips. He could feel where the syringe had entered his arm, the limb itself feeling heavy. "It- it felt so real…"

"A nightmare." She said simply. "Shake it off."

Eren faltered, pressing his palm to his forehead. Confusion did not help his sleep ridden mind. "Yeah, I-"

A flash of light caught his attention, his eyes narrowing on a piece of metal resting on his chest that glinted in the ray of sunlight. It was a key, identical of the one from his dream. His fingers swept over the small object in disbelief. There was no way-

"Come on." Mikasa was standing now, her hand outstretched to help him to his feet. "They're giving out food rations."

He opened his mouth to decline just as his empty stomach clenched painfully. He glanced at the key one final time then, with a silent promise to figure out more later, he tucked it underneath his shirt and allowed Mikasa to pull him to the square.

* * *

"Hey guys!" A chipper cry rung out above the loud chattering of the crowd. Eren spotted the familiar bob of blond hair rushing towards them.

"Armin?"

He came to halt in front of the two, a bit out of breath with a happy smile on his face. "I'm so glad I found you guys."

Armin held out his arms, presenting three, slightly burned loafs of bread, each no bigger than Eren's fist "Here, take one. My grandfather was able to get extra by telling them he had kids."

Mikasa's hands clasped around a loaf of bread, bringing it close to her chest. "Tell your grandfather we thank him."

As Eren reached for his own, another hand snagged it from Armin, bringing it high above the three children. A soldier from the Garrison Division stood before them, his mouth turning into a nasty smirk as he bit a chunk out of the dry bread.

"While I can let our rations go to actual people, there is no way in hell I'm letting the demon steal our food."

Eren froze in shock, his stomach gurgling for food as the soldier took another bite. Anger found his mouth. "What the hell?!"

Eren readied to kick him in the shin, rage swelling in the pit of his stomach, but Mikasa was there before him. Her fist landed a harsh blow to the soldier's stomach, his eyes bulging as the half eaten bread flew out of his mouth and onto the dirt. The man's cheeks burned with anger.

"Dammit, you brat!"

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed across the rapidly quieting square. Mikasa stumbled to the ground, her hands holding her smarting cheek.

"Mikasa!" Armin cried.

Eren watched the scene with wide eyes, his fists clenching as his mind went blank with rage. There was a roaring sound in his ears and suddenly someone was calling for him.

"Eren! Eren stop!" A hand was tugging on his shoulder.

The soldier was on the ground, several feet away from where he was previously standing. He was curled into himself, racking coughs shaking his body as he gasped for air, his arm clenched around his middle.

Eren gaped in confusion at his outstretched arm, his knuckles pulled taught around his curled fingers. The skin stung, as if he punched a wall really hard.

"Eren." Armin's soft voice carried over the silence, shaking him from his trance. Eren clutched his fist to his chest as Mikasa tugged on his shoulder again.

"Let's go Eren." The faint outline of a hand rested on her left cheek, an irritated red blossoming over the pale skin. "We need to go."

* * *

The setting sun painted everything with an orange haze, casting dark shadows onto the cooling evening. The three stood within the safety of the arches that supported the empty storage building, remaining unbothered by the passing people and the military police.

"Here." Mikasa said, snapping her loaf of bread in two and offering a half to Eren. "We'll share."

Eren stared at the bread in her hand, and it came back to him how unjust everything was. They shouldn't have to do this. They shouldn't have to degrade themselves to rats and scrounge for food. They shouldn't have to share a simple loaf of moldy bread to feed themselves. They shouldn't have to accept their charity.

He should be able to go home and feel the soft embrace of his mother. He should be able to sit down at the table and have the same warm soup they had every night and listen to the stories of his father's trip before him and Mikasa got ready for bed. Their house shouldn't be in ruins.

Eren shoved her hand away. "I can't do this. I'm going back to Wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they have done."

Armin chuckled nervously as if he were waiting for Eren to say he was joking. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm tired of waiting." Eren scowled, the familiar anger simmering in his gut. "When are you going to be tired of their charity? To much is given to us, we have to stand on our own two feet."

Armin leaned forward, his voice rising as well. "To do what? To get killed by titans? I know we use to say that our future was beyond the walls but I'd never seen what the titans could do!"

"So that's it then!?" Eren yelled in exasperation. "That's 'just the way life is.' All we can do is just take what is given to us?"

"Look at us! What choice do we have?!"

"We can leave! If you want to scrape by with the charity of others than that's your choice! But unlike you, I'm not a bloody parasite!"

The next thing Eren knew was that he was sprawled on the cool stone, his cheek stinging from the hard blow of Mikasa's knuckles. He glared up at her in confusion.

"If you hadn't noticed, all of us are parasites. We could't even run from certain death without help." The words were cold and harsh in his ears. "Don't take your short comings out on him."

Eren struggled to his knees, his arm trembling under more than just his own weight.

"Look at us. We're parasites, we're cowards. We aren't even able to get food on our own. The titans are at the top of the food chain. Period. We do what we must to live. Your mom didn't ask us to be brave."

He jerked back when she forced a piece of rough bread into his mouth. "Eat it. She asked us to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down."

It was all too much. The accumulation of painful hunger and the run in with the bastard soldier, then with the reminder of his mother, it drained him, bringing back the sorrow he had been shoving down like bile. His eyes brimmed with tears that he couldn't hold back any longer, streaming down his cheeks in two thin rivulets. For the first time that day, Eren cried.

* * *

**Author's note: **Emotional scenes are always my weak point when in comes to writing so I hope this wasn't too horrid. The next chapters will be exploring his powers more and will be taking place during training so that will be fun. Thank you all for the positive feedback, hopefully this chapter will do as well as the previous.


End file.
